powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shinobi 27: It's Summer! Chozetsu Star is Born!
is the twenty-seventh episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. It marks the debut of StarNinger Chozetsu. Synopsis Wolf Man, the Youkai who killed Kinji's family, arrives, easily defeating him. The Last Ninja believes that Kinji isn't fit to be a ninja, but his grandchildren have different opinions about their comrade. Plot The Ninningers find Wolf Man, the last of the Western Youkai, causing massive destruction. Knowing this is the one who killed Kinji's family, the others allow him to battle with him, but gets defeated as Wolf Man can't be harmed by human attacks. Kasumi summons Byunmaru to take the injured StarNinger to safety. Once he learns that Kinji wanted to use the End Shuriken to bring his family back- simply put, revenge, Yoshitaka expels him from the dojo. The next morning, Kinji once again encounters Kyuemon, who says that Wolf Man seeks a duel and that Youkai abilities can harm him. Using a fusion spell, he begins injecting Youkai essence into his blood. As this is happening, Yoshitaka tells Takaharu, Nagi and Fuuka that he had expelled Kinji as ninja abilities shouldn't be used emotionally, and that this is almost the same situation that occurred with Kyuemon. However, they believe that Kinji isn't as weak as the Last Ninja believes he is, and tell him that perhaps he's the one who is most afraid. Staggering, Yoshitaka leaves. Yakumo and Kasumi locate Wolf Man as he terrorizes the nearby area. Even with all five of them together, the Western Youkai manages to beat them all back until Kinji breaks out of the fusion spell and joins them. Using the Chouzetsu Shoubu Changer, StarNinger goes Chouzetsu and destroys Wolf Man. Although a grown Wolf Man is no match for HaOh Shurikenjin, he dies saying that Kinji's kind will die out in time. With the battle over, Yoshitaka agrees that his grandchildren made a valid point and perhaps he could trust him more, officially making Kinji his student. Meanwhile, Kyuemon suggests to Ariake No Kata that they should battle ninjas with ninjas. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : *Kinji Takigawa (Child): Suit Actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *StarNinger: *Shinobimaru: *Shurikenjin: *Rodeomaru: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Ariake no Kata: *Western Yokai Wolf Man: Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Lion Ha-Ojo, Shinobimaru, Super Combination (Ha-Oh Shurikenjin) *AoNinger - Goton (Wood Setting), Dragomaru *KiNinger - Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - Wanmaru *MomoNinger - Byunmaru, Goton (Wood Setting) *StarNinger - Furai (Lightning Setting), Furai (Ninja Slash), Chozetsu, Rodeomaru Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 44, . *'Viewership': 3.3% *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 24 out of 48 **'In Ninningers' possession: 23' **'In Kyuemon's possession: 1' *'Most fireworks in closing credits:' **'Blue': 4 **'Red': 5''' **'''Green: 4 **'Yellow': 3 *For some reason, Kinji says "Chozetsu Henge" instead of Chozetsu Change when transforming into StarNinger Chozetsu. DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Shinobi 25: It's Summer! Beware of Dracula, Shinobi 26: It's Summer! Last Ninja Race Intermediate Announcement!, Shinobi 27: It's Summer! Chozetsu Star is Born! and Shinobi 28: Race to It! The Kibaoni Ninja Squad. Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 夏だ！超絶スター誕生！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 夏だ！超絶スター誕生！ See Also Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode